Which is more Important, Friendship or Pants?
by SbobPatSquid
Summary: Spongebob gets new pants that make him the coolest sponge around, but what happens to Patrick?


A/N: Hey this is SbobPatSquid, a.k.a., Anna.  
  
Missaw- And this is missaw, a.k.a. Anna's older sister. Now Anna, do the disclaimer!  
  
Anna- What's a disclaimer?  
  
Missaw- ::sweat drop:: OKAY. I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer- Anna doesn't own Sponge Bob Square Pants.  
  
Anna- That was stupid. They know I don't own it.  
  
Missaw- Yah, but we have to do that so we don't get sued! Now, on with the story!  
  
~Which is more Important, Friendship or Pants?~  
  
"Ugh, Patrick, I ripped my pants again!" SpongeBob cried while picking up his bunny weights. "I'm really getting tired of the same old, brown, old man pants, anyways." He muttered as an afterthought. "Hey why don't you help me shop for a new pair, since you're practically the most smartest and fashionable creature under the sea."  
  
"Yeah, I like pineapples too, Spongebob, they are really yummy! I always eat the one that is next door to me, it's really good. But I think it might have something in it like an inferior creature of some sort. O.K. let's go shop for some creatureless pineapples!" Patrick exclaimed intelligently.  
  
Later at the Abercrombie and Fish, Spongebob was struggling trying to find some stylish square pants.  
  
"Patrick I really don't think that these flower shorts look good on me, I need something that spices up my rugged good looks." Spongebob suggested.  
  
"Spongebob, I told you to try on those Barney shorts. Purple brings out your teeth." Patrick said smartly.  
  
"Yeah, but, I told you I'm not a little sponge boy anymore remember I have sideburns. Silly pat, you're always forgetting things." Spongebob laughed while Patrick was barely listening, staring at the wall.  
  
Seven hours pass and finally Spongebob found an awesome pair of pants that just fit his personality, rubber, pink, unrippable pants. He walked out of the mall looking cool and snazzy. Leaving Pat behind, Spongebob talked to the ladies and was the cool man of the day at the beach.  
  
Spongebob liked the idea of his rubber pants so much that he decided to throw away his old wardrobe and bought thirty pairs of the rubber pants. Spongebob got so cool that he got to take Larry the Lobster's job, lifeguarding.  
  
"Gosh, this week has been really exciting. I got popular, I got to be a lifeguard, and the ladies love me. Hum...... I wonder what in the sea it could be? Oh, Hahahaha, I know exactly what it is, my B E A beautiful looks. But something is missing, and I'm not sure what it is. I have all my friends, I have Gary, and uh, oh my gosh! Patrick! I forgot all about him, he's probably sitting at home crying his poor, little eyes out. Or no, he might be mad because I have the best pants in the sea and he doesn't! I'm gonna give him a good lecture."  
  
Spongebob got to Patrick's house but he wasn't there. "Hum.. He's probably hiding from me because he's too embarrassed to show his ugly pants. Ah ha! I know! He's at the mall trying to come up with an evil plan to buy cooler pants than mine. Er! I'm going to march down there right now and stop this terrible plan before it happens!" Spongebob thought out loud.  
  
When Spongebob got to the mall, Patrick was still standing where Spongebob left him.  
"Patrick, have you been sitting here this whole week with nothing to eat?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I've been sitting here all week taking the dots off my skin. And those people with food at the mall give me free food." Patrick said happily.  
  
"Free food? How in the world did you get free food? They had to have made you pay!" Spongebob asked.  
  
"All I did, Spongebob, was hold up this sign." Patrick said.  
  
Patrick holds up the sign. It says: im porr with no frind.  
  
"That was a great idea Pat. I should try that one time! Anyways, you weren't trying to be cooler than me??" Spongebob asked loudly. " Because I'm the coolest guy in Bikini Bottom, and no one can change that!!!"  
  
"Uh, no, I didn't even know you wore pants."  
  
"Never mind let's just go to the beach!" Spongebob suggested.  
  
When they got to the beach, Spongebob jumped in the middle of the crowd and yelled Spongebob is here! No one even cared, they were all looking and admiring Larry and his new radio pants.  
  
"Spongebob, you're not the coolest guy now in the Bottoms. It's Larry's turn!" Some stranger explained.  
  
"Uh! I'm not??? Well I guess being popular isn't what life is all about. I think having Patrick as my best friend in the world is life! Well Pat, let's go to the Krusty Krabb for some of my special Krabby Patties! It's on me!" Spongebob exclaimed.  
  
" Oh Yeah! Some more free food! I'm comin with ya Spongebob! I'd like some free pineapples!"  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: R&R please! No flames! 


End file.
